The Rorschach Reaper
The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) is the fourty-first case of the game and the final case in the University district. The victim was a Grismborough University student and cheerleader named Madison Springer, who was slain shortly after she was crowned Queen of Grimsborough University's Prom Ball. The killer was really the district's serial killer, "Rorschach Reaper" and the identity of the killer was Tess Goodwin, a psychology student, who blew the top of Madison's head using the explosives placed in her tiara. Tess believed that there is a murderer sleeping within helpless souls so she decided to study psychology and use the Rorschach Inkblot test as a vehicle to “bring the assassin” within three other people through hypnosis, thus she started what would become the “worst senior project” in the history of Grimsborough. Tess prevailed thus far by manipulating Rani's sister, Lisa's best friend and an activist to slay Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards and Aaliyah Banks through hypnosis and the Rorschach Inkblot Test, as she claims that these three girls have weak minds. However, knowing that David Jones is consumed by anger, emotion, and a weak mind, Tess decided to kill Madison herself (using a tiara she rigged with explosives and a remote that was intended to slay Madison with a touch of the button) in order to buy time to brainwash Jones to kill the player, and once the investigation proved there was enough evidence to arrest Tess for Madison’s death, Tess attempted to resist arrest by brainwashing Jones into killing the player to complete her “senior project”, but Ramirez managed to ruin it by knocking Jones unconscious with a saucepan. Once Tess was brought to trial, she tried to defend herself by saying that she was liable for slaying Madison, but was not liable for indirectly slaying Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah. However, she accused Ramirez of ruining her senior project as she claims that the player’s death is what she needs to complete her thesis. For directly slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the second degree murders of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, Tess was sentenced by Judge Hall to life in jail with no parole, thus ending the killing spree that terrorized Grimsborough University. In spite of Tess's incarceration, Ramirez felt frightened when Tess smiled out of the courtroom, but upholds beliefs that people can be good at heart as well. With Jones back to normal, the team can finally celebrate the detainment of the serial killer, Tess Goodwin. Even after Tess's detainment, it may be unlikely that the other three killers (Misha, Taylor, and Penelope) would be pardoned for Tess's crimes. Victim *'Madison Springer' (killed upon being crowned Queen of the Prom Ball) Murder Weapon *'Rigged Tiara' Killer *'Tess Goodwin' Suspects Caroline.jpg|Caroline Fitzgerald Dean.jpg|Donna Walker Cathy.jpg|Cathy King Chad.jpg|Chad Baker Tess.jpg|Tess Goodwin Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in electronics. *The killer is a member of the University. *The killer knows hypnotism. *The killer is a type A+. *The killer wears blue clothes. Crime Scenes prom.PNG|Prom Ball buffet.PNG|Buffet footbll field.PNG|Football Field centr.PNG|Training Area deans desk 2.PNG|Dean's Desk deans chair.PNG|Dean's Chair Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Prom Ball. (Clues: Victim's Body, Destroyed Tiara, Rorschach Test) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Calm down Caroline. *Examine Destroyed Tiara. (Result: Tiara) *Analyze Tiara. (06:00:00) *Talk to Donna about the tiara. *Examine Rorschach Test. *Ask Cathy about the Rorschach Reaper. *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Purse) *Ask Chad if he’s okay. *Examine Purse. *Examine Cellphone. *Ask Tess about Madison. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Call Cathy back. *Analyze Surveillance Video. (15:00:00) *Investigate Dean’s Desk. (Clue: Tablet Computer) *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (01:00:00) *Interrogate Donna about Madison. *Talk to Chad about his meetings with Madison. *Investigate Training Area. (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Pendulum) *Examine Pendulum. *Talk to Tess about the killer’s profile. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Buffet. (Clue: Plate, Faded Paper, Metal Box) *Examine Plate. *Examine Faded Paper. *Examine Metal Box. *Investigate Dean’s Chair. (Clue: Anti Cellphone Device, *Examine Anti Cellphone Device. *Examine Bomb Parts. (Result: Handmade Bomb) *Examine Handmade Bomb. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Remote) *Analyze Remote. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Chad Baker. *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Photo) *Give the photo to Chad Baker. (Rewards: Prom Crown, White Prom Suit) *Contact Cathy King. *Investigate Prom Ball. (Clue: The @rtist's Flyer) *Examine The @rtist’s Flyer. (Result: The @rtist's Code) *Analyze The @rtist’s Code. (06:00:00) *Try to reason Cathy King. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Caroline Fitzgerald. *Investigate Dean’s Desk. (Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald about her security program. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) and Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) are the only three cases in which all of the suspects had made appearances in previous cases from their districts. *Due to the nature of the case, players will eventually have to speak to Riley Davies, Luke Harris, Michael Fletcher, and Penelope Rivera at the bridge of the investigation. *This case, The Final Journey, Murder on Campus, At the End of the Rope and An Elementary Murder are the only cases that include only one male suspect. *In the crime scene "Dean's Chair" on the laptop, there is a photo of Criminal Case. Category:Cases Category:University